powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Misao Mondou
is (initially introduced as merely by Nalia), initially an enemy to the Zyuohgers, later to become their Sixth Ranger. He is mostly nicknamed as by Yamato. Character History Zyuohger Misao Mondou is the result of experimentation done by Ginis as overseen by Naria. Naria attempted to capture several Zyumans and was able to find three subjects. These Zyumans were then drained of their life essence to generate the powers for the captive Misao to be infused with. Now called "The World", he is modified to be similar to a Zyuohger but with the ability to switch between or combine the three animal powers he has. Ginis refers to him as his "Extra Player" to make the blood game more interesting. Cubaru suggests unleashing him to the Zyuohgers just after they defeat his latest monster Trumpus, and he successfully takes all the Zyuohgers down one by one using his various forms. Chou Super Hero Taisen Catching up with Amu, Misao and the others fought against the army of from the alongside various fellow Sentai Rangers and Kamen Riders. Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle! Personality When he was kidnapped and brainwashed by Ginis, Misao is turned ruthless. Once he is freed with the help of Zyuohgers, Misao revealed to be introvert who has problems with befriending others since his childhood, thus making him being a guilt-ridden for being weak himself. With the help from his new Zyuohger friends and the moral support from the three Zyumans inside his mind, Misao develops more self-confidence by letting go of his regret over everything the Dethgaliens subjugated him into doing, especially the deaths of the three Zyumans, although he is still prone to getting depressed easily when conflicted about the notion of either criticism or failure. Powers and Abilities *'Human Physiology:' As one of the two human members of the Zyuohgers, Misao lacks both a Zyuman form as well as a tail that can alert him to the presence of hostile forces. However, being a human allows Misao to use Zyuoh The Light to transfer a Zyuman's power into himself, adding their abilities to his own. Doing so however shortens the life of the donating Zyuman, resulting in Misao using this ability only in times of utmost necessity. Especially since the process is irreversible, as seen when Yamato tried and failed to use his Zyuoh Changer to return Larry's Zyuman Power. * : As a result of receiving Zyuman power from three Zyumans thanks to Ginis, Misao gained the ability to utilize their powers and abilities in order to fight as one of the Zyuohgers. **'Evil Sense:' As a result of receiving the Rhino Zyuman's Zyuman Power, Misao now has sensitive hands that can sense evil through his sense of touch. He can tell how much evil is within the essence of others and decide how threatening they are based on the amount he senses. **'Alternate Form:' Zyuoh The World is able to transform into 3 different forms from the Rhino Man, Wolf Man and Crocodile Man. **'Enhanced Strength:' As a result of receiving a Rhino Zyuman's power, Misao's strength has been greatly enhanced. Using all his power, The World can even lift an entire building. **'Mediumship:' Misao can communicate with the spirits of the dead Zyuman whose powers are inside of him. *'Earth's Energy:' As a defender of all living organisms on Earth, Misao was bestowed with the Earth's Energy, which not only restored his damaged Zyuoh The Light, but also granted him superpowers, like: **'Superhuman Strength:' Even in their civilian form, the Zyuohgers together were able to punch back Shin Ginis. Zyuoh The World is Zyuoh the World's primary form. This power was gained when the life essence of a rhinoceros Zyuman was drained and infused into Misao. To access this form he turns the cube on his Zyuoh The Light to the Rhinoceros side activating his black form and powers. Arsenal *Zyuoh The Light *Zyuoh The GunRod (rod mode) Mecha *Cube Rhinos Attacks * : Zyuoh The World and the other Zyuohgers transform into a giant claw which slashes the opponent. Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 17-22, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic, 23-26, 28-40, Zyuohger vs Ninninger, 41-43, 45-48, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle! - Wolf Form= is one of Zyuoh The World's alternate forms. This power was gained when the life essence of a wolf Zyuman was drained and infused into Misao. To access this form he turns the cube on his Zyuoh the Light to the Wolf side activating his silver form and powers. In this form he has immense speed and prefers to shoot rather than attack at close range. Arsenal *Zyuoh The Light *Zyuoh The GunRod (gun mode) Mecha *Cube Wolf Attacks * : Zyuoh the World shoots a powerful blast that takes the form of Cube Wolf. Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 17-23, 25, 33, 36, 37, Zyuohger vs Ninninger, 41, 43, 47 - Crocodile Form= is one of Zyuoh the World's alternate forms. This power was gained when the life essence of a crocodilian Zyuman was drained and infused into Misao. To access this form he turns the cube on his Zyuoh The Light to the Crocodile side activating his gold form and powers. In this form he is physically stronger and prefers to attack at close range. Arsenal *Zyuoh The Light *Zyuoh The GunRod (staff mode) Mecha *Cube Crocodile Attacks * : Zyuoh the World delivers a powerful slash that takes the form of Cube Crocodile. Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 17, 18, 20-25, 28, 30, 31, 37, 38, Zyuohger vs Ninninger, 41, 43, 47 - Great Instinct Awakened= With , Zyuoh the World uses the sum total of all his animal powers. His crocodile side provides him with a tail for a right arm while his wolf side gives him claws on his hand for the left. He is also armed with armor provided by his rhino side. Arsenal *Zyuoh The Light *Zyuoh The GunRod Mecha *Cube Rhinos *Cube Crocodile *Cube Wolf Attacks * : Zyuoh the World charges at the enemy and hits them with his rhino horns. Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 17-21, 26, 29, 30, 34, 35, 45-48, Super Animal War, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle! }} Imitations *A fake Zyuoh The World was created as part of a fake Zyuohger team by Bangray via scanning Quval's memory. He was defeated by the real Zyuoh Shark, Zyuoh Lion, Zyuoh Elephant, and Zyuoh Tiger. *A copy of Misao was created by Quval via scanning Naria's memory as a plan to lure Ginis into Earth so that he could get his revenge on him. Evil Zyuoh The World.jpg|Bangray's Zyuoh The World Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Misao is portrayed by . As Zyuoh the World, his suit actor is . Notes *Zyuoh the World is the first Ranger, in his default form, to represent a combination of various colors and powers. As a result, he has three Ranger forms in one, each with its own power set, theme, color and number assignments. Gai Ikari of the Gokaigers has done something similar, but as a combo of two powers each, as Go-On Wings and Gokai Christmas but only as Gokai Changes. *He is the second Black Sixth Ranger after Riki (KingRanger) from Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. *Stage shows reference Misao's third color as gold, though his suit leans toward a shade of amber, which debateably itself is a shade either of gold, or orange - both previously-used Sentai colors.http://www.tokyo-dome.co.jp/hero/more/#02 Tokyo Dome G-Rosso shows *Misao's surname, Mondou, is derived from the Italian "mondo", meaning "World". *Misao is the first Ranger to have a Crocodile motif. *Because of his Ranger name being "The World", a minor internet meme among fans of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure has started as The World or Za Warudo as it is known in Japanese is also the name of the Stand of the villain DIO. http://pbs.twimg.com/media/CkJF8XAUgAAwBsx.jpg *Two of the three mechas he pilots are the same as Tsukumaro Ogami/GaoSilver. **Coincidentally, one of them is a silver wolf. * Two of Misao's mecha share similarities with those of the Go-On Wings. As Cube Crocodile is similar to Hiroto Sutou/Go-On Gold's mecha Toripter in that they're both gold, and have the number 7. Similarly, Misao's Cube Wolf is silver and numbered 8 just like Miu's mecha Jetras. * Misao is the first 6th ranger to start as evil ranger by brainwashing. Unlike any other previous evil 6th ranger who is evil by will before joining the team. *Misao is the first Sentai Ranger ever to have a weapon with a Fishing Rod mode. Appearances **''Ep. 17: Extra Player, Intrude'' **''Ep. 18: Etched Terror'' **''Ep. 19: Who Can Be Trusted?'' **''Ep. 20: Monarch of the World'' **''Ep. 21: Prison Break'' **''Ep. 22: Awakening? Is it Wrong?'' **''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger the Movie: The Heart Pounding Circus Panic'' **''Ep. 23: Megabeast Hunter'' **''Ep. 24: Revived Memory'' **''Ep. 25: Unhappy Camera'' **''Ep. 26: I Want to Protect the Precious Day'' **''Ep. 27: Which One is Real?'' **''Ep. 28: The Space Pirates Return'' **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' **''Ep. 30: The Legendary Megabeast'' **''Ep. 31: When the Megabeast Stands'' **''Ep. 32: Double Sided Heart'' **''Ep. 33: The Grateful Cat Spirit'' **''Ep. 34: Megabeast Hunter Strikes Back'' **''Ep. 35: The Zyuohgers Last Day'' **''Ep. 36: The Prince of Halloween'' **''Ep. 37: Monarch of the Heavens'' **''Ep. 38: High in the Sky, Flying Wings'' **''Ep. 39: Calories and Necklace'' **''Ep. 40: Men's Aesthetics'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai **''Ep. 41: The First and The Last Chance'' **''Ep. 42: The Future of this Planet'' **''Ep. 43: The Christmas of Witnesses'' **''Ep. 44: Monarch of the Humans'' **''Ep. 45: Lifted Seal'' **''Ep. 46: The Immortal God of Destruction'' **''Ep. 47: The Last Game'' **''Ep. Final: Earth is Our Home'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen *''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Returns: Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle!'' }} See Also *''to be added'' References Sixth Ranger Category:Sentai Black Category:Zyuohgers Category:Sentai Silver Category:Evil Sentai Rangers turn Good Category:Sentai 7 Category:Sentai 8 Category:Sentai 9 Category:Sentai Reptile-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Canine-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Ungulate-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Gold Category:Sentai Earth-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Players